clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tails6000/Archive 1
--Alex001 16:02, 28 Jaunary 2009 (UTC)(KK:SS) Grammar! Please learn proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and wiki formatting. Your articles are wretched, and need grammar, spelling, capitalization, punctuation, and wiki formatting corrections! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yes. Triskelle is right, you need to learn HTML commands that can help organize articles, as well as proper grammar and spelling. One really useful command is , which creates a line break. If you need any help with formatting, ask another user. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) If you need to learn wiki formatting, i'd be glad to help you! I tought myself formatting, and im pretty good at it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I can help too! I really learned a lot by watching other users edit and checking out the HTML commands they used to to certain things (e.g. posting YouTube videos, color and format text, etc.). Now I know how to code templates, make tables, upload images, and more. I'm still learning more, in fact! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Hey there! o_O a Brawl parody? I was thinking about doing a Brawl parody but hey, early bird catches the worm. (Meta Knight and Ness ftw) I'd be more than happy to help you with wikia coding, and wikia in general. To make your article look more professional, it's wise to use proper grammar in your articles. If you have a little bit of trouble with grammar/spelling, proof-read your writing in Microsoft Word, or any other Word processor. Also, it's a good idea to not make constant references in the article you're paroding. One reference about the thing you're paroding in the Trivia section is enough. Remember, this is a Fan Fiction wiki, so real life substances cannot be included in the article, but you are allowed to parodize them to make them more Club Penguin-like. If you need any more help, please say so on my talk page. Thanks! (Talk to me!) At the moment, I only have one brawlset for a character, and that would be Darktan Darktan *Recovery Move - Shadow Flight: Darktan expands his wings, allowing him to glide to a platform. *Left/Right Special Move - Void Surge: Darktan shoots a black projectile, dealing around 10% damage. *Down Special Move - Doom Placement: Darktan places a Doom Weed on the ground. Characters that come into contact with the plant will receive 20% damage. *Attack - Wing Slice: Darktan whacks an enemy with his wings, dealing around 5% damage. *Final Smash - Armageddon: Darktan creates a Meteor Shower, and black holes will appear in random places on the stage. A meteor will deal 20% damage, and going into a black hole causes random effects to happen (explosion, dizziness, sleep) Btw, Penguin Battle Deluxe doesn't really sound right. How about Super Sapie Bros Brawl? I could photoshop some nice pictures for Final Smashes and such, but it will have to wait until it gets reinstalled. (Talk to me!) GO STEELERS! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 23:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Grammar Lesson Umm... can you please stop making run-on sentences without punctuation? Here is an example of a run-on sentence: Last weekend I went to Shiverpool with my grandma we went fishing and I caught a large pike when we went home we cooked it for supper it tasted amazing what did you do over the weekend? Sentences must end with any of the following: * A period/full stop (.''') * An exclamation mark (!) * A question mark (?) Also, the first letter of a new sentence is capitalized (like This). The word "I" is also capitalized as well. You also need to capitalize proper nouns (i.e. Max, Club Penguin Island, Aqua Grabber 3000), which are different from normal nouns (i.e. puffle, island, submarine). Therefore, the above sentence should turn out like this: 'L'ast weekend '''I went to S'''hiverpool with my grandma.' '''W'e went fishing, and I''' caught a large pike.' '''W'hen we went home, we cooked it for supper'.' I'''t tasted amazing!' '''W'hat did you do over the weekend'?' I will explain the grammar of the above sentence: * First of all, all the first letters of each new sentence are capitalized. The word "I" and proper nouns (like "Shiverpool", which means Shiverpool the city, instead of just any old city) are also capitalized. This is denoted in green. * All sentences end with a full stop/period (.'''), exclamation mark (!), or question mark (?). These punctuation marks are denoted in red. I hope this greatly improves your grammar! [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) sorry explorer i dont have time lately to check im just a busy guy.Well thanks for the lesson! Tails6000 Stages/Items/Characters It will take some time to do, but I will try get it done. (Talk to me!) THANKS! Tails6000 Btw, just on a side note; you will need to take a screenshot of your penguin and upload it onto Wikia so that I can make your penguin. To take a screenshot, go into Club Penguin and open your player card. Remove your background and press the Print Screen button. Next, go into MSPaint, and paste the image there. Save it, and then on the left side of the main page of Club Penguin Fanon, look for a link that says Upload image. Then do the steps and tell me on my talk page when you're done. (Talk to me!) Jury Ok, you are the jury! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man! Tails6000 Steelers WON! I know... I was watching the 1st Half. I am glad the STEELERS Won! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 02:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Secret Page/Talk I see you have found a secret page. Put the the template on your page, not your talk page. And if you want to talk to someone because they said something here, go to their talk page instead of just leaving the message on your own talk page. They will get a warning that they got a message, so it's a lot faster/easier. Keep these things in mind! Falcoz Dude, Say it! 05:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC)